Dos chicas, un camino
by Nyko89
Summary: Una chica que a perdido sus memorias y otra que a perdido a su familia se embarcan en un viaje en busqueda de aventuras. Un Fanfic sobre FE Blazing Sword. Parejas aun no decididas. [Tactician OC/ ?]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, les traigo un Fanfic sobre FE Rekka no Ken, luego de hacer la ruta de Lyn probablemente tomare la de Héctor y no Eliwood, aunque puede que cambie de opinión en el camino. Aunque la historia seguirá la trama original, enfocándose en mi OC, habrá uno que otro desvió. Espero que les guste, todas las críticas, siempre que sean constructivas serán muy bien recibidas.

-FE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Intelligent Systems y Nintendo.

-Todos los OCs que aparezcan son de mi creación.

 **Capítulo I**

-¿Te has despertado ya?-

-…- Poco a poco abrió sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, podía distinguir una figura femenina a su lado, sin embargo, tardo un par de minutos en poder enfocar su vista. Frente a ella, sosteniendo un tazón se encontraba una chica me mediana estatura, delgada y de cabello y ojos verdes, parecía no superar los 16 años. Intento incorporarse, sin embargo, el solo intento hacia que todo a su alrededor comenzara a girar, por lo cual prefirió mantenerse recostada un poco más.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Te encontré inconsciente en las llanuras con las ropas echas girones y algunas heridas, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue de ellas y no tienes nada grave, aunque parece que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre?... – Tras infructuosos intentos se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía, de hecho le era imposible recordar cualquier cosa antes de este instante, y cada esfuerzo resultaba en una punzada en la cabeza - …. Mi cabeza está completamente en blanco…-

-No te preocupes, seguramente debe ser por el golpe, a veces sucede, seguramente con el tiempo iras recordando todo, así que no te sobreesfuerzes, toma, prepare algo de avena, estuviste inconsciente durante un día completo así que debes estar muerta de hambre-

-Gracias, emmm…-

-Mi nombre es Lyndis, perteneciente a la tribu de los Lorcas, aquí estarás a salvo hasta que te recuperes así que no te preocupes. Vamos, yo te ayudare a sentarte para que puedas comer-, la nómada le asistió para poder incorporarse, aun se encontraba mareada, sin embargo algunos almohadones le ayudaron a mantenerse estable, cuando estuvo en una posición cómoda y segura, Lyndis puso el tazón en su falda y le facilito una cuchara.

-Lyndis… -

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a comer?-

-No, no es eso. Me preguntaba si traía conmigo objetos que me ayuden a recordar algo-

-La verdad es que no, no había ningún tipo de bolso cerca de ti y entre tus ropas no encontré ninguna cosa, mi suposición es que quizás te asaltaron, te dieron una paliza y cuando pensaron que estabas muerta simplemente te dejaron botada ahí. Déjame decirte que tuviste mucha suerte, últimamente andan muchos bandidos por la zona, una chica no debería andar sola por estos lugares, te podría haber pasado algo peor…-

-Supongo que es verdad, aunque aún no estamos seguras de sí estaba sola, quizás me separe de algún grupo-

-Es posible, aunque el sector en que te encontré no es una ruta común, no habían huellas de carretas ni nada que indicara el paso de alguna caravana o de caballos. De hecho, solo pude percatarme de un par de pisadas, las tuyas. No quise seguir investigando ya que podían haber bandidos cerca, y como estabas tan mal herida, lo mejor era traerte a mi casa lo antes posible. Pero si quieres podemos regresar al lugar mañana cuando te sientas mejor-

-Esa es buena idea, me encantaría ir ahora mismo pero no me veo capaz de poner un pie fuera de la cama-

-Lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana, por ahora solo procura comer y descansar, iré a alimentar a mi caballo, no tardo-

En cuanto vio salir a Lyndis de la carpa un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca y luego se hecho una cucharada de avena a la boca, la mastico con calma mientras asimilaba el sabor.

Cuando termino de comer dejo el tazón junto a su cama eh hizo un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie. Gracias a la avena tenía más energías, sumado a esto, el mareo había disminuido considerablemente, por lo cual no le fue tan difícil mantenerse en pie. Fue paso a paso acostumbrando sus piernas, hasta que el mundo le pareció mucho más firme, y fue capaz de trasladarse de un lado al otro de la habitación en donde había un lavatorio sobre una caja de madera, tomo un jarrón con agua que había en el piso y procedió a vaciarlo hasta que este estuvo lleno hasta la mitad.

En el reflejo del agua por fin pudo ver como lucia su rostro, podía ver que su edad estaba cercana a la de Lyndis, su cabello era igual de largo pero negro como la misma noche, su piel era un poco más clara y sus ojos, de un azul claro creaban un interesante contraste. Por sus facciones también pudo saber que no era de los alrededores, a diferencia de Lyndis, no poseía ni el más mínimo rasgo de los nómades de Sacae, por lo que debía de ser extranjera.

-¡Tenemos problemas!, bandidos han bajado desde las montañas de Bern, lo más probable es que quieran atacar los pueblos cercanos, debo detenerlos- la peliverde había regresado notablemente alterada a la carpa, tomo una espada que estaba apoyada sobre una mesa y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la entrada.

-Tú quédate aquí, con algo de suerte no serán muchos y me las podre apañar sola-

-Espera un momento Lyndis, es muy peligroso, yo iré contigo-

-Claro que no, no estás en condiciones de pelear, además… si no sabes manejar un arma solo me estorbarías-

-¡Aun así!, si me quedo aquí no estaré tranquila, así que iré contigo quieras o no-

-… De acuerdo…-

Saliendo de la carpa, Lyndis se acercó hasta su yegua, la cual se encontraba lista para ser montada, -vamos, súbete, si algo me llegara a suceder te iras al pueblo más cercano a dar aviso, lluvia sabe el camino así que no será un problema llegar-

La pelinegra hizo una mueca, era evidente que no la abandonaría ahí, si es que la situación las superara la obligaría a huir con ella, fuera como fuera. Sin decirle nada más se subió a la yegua, tras ella se subió Lyndis y fueron al encuentro de los bandidos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos pudo saber con mejor detalle cual era el escenario que se les presentaba, afortunadamente eran solo 4, tal vez podrían encargarse de ellos sin problemas, o más bien, Lyndis podría, todo dependería de su habilidad para usar la espada que llevaba colgada al cinto. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Lyn se bajó del caballo y se acercó hasta los bandidos.

-¡Si aprecian su vida será mejor que se devuelvan por donde mismo vinieron!-

En conjunto, los cuatro bandidos soltaron una fuerte carcajada, -¿Hablas enserio niña?- bufo el que parecía ser el líder, -¿Por qué mejor tu amiga y tú nos hacen el trabajo más simple y se rinden de una vez?, si son buenas chicas prometemos ser amables con ustedes-

-Lo lamento pero no soy una chica fácil, así que desenvaina y pelead, que no tengo todo el día para ustedes-

-¡Mocosa arrogante, ya verás lo que es bueno! ¡Vamos, acaben con ella!-

Dos de los bandidos arremetieron contra Lyndis, la cual los esperaba en posición de defensa. En cuanto el primero intento atinarle un golpe con un hacha, esta lo esquivo con agilidad para luego propinarle un profundo corte en el brazo, lo que lo obligo a soltar el arma para caer de rodillas sobre el pasto intentando detener la hemorragia, -¡cómo te atreves perra-, grito el otro bandido que intentando no cometer el mismo error que su compañero, se mantuvo a la defensiva frente a él para cubrirlo.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para la chica sobre el caballo, la peliverde y el bandido comenzaron a cruzar sus hojas, este parecía ser mucho más diestro en la pelea ya que no se la estaba haciendo fácil a la nómada. Lyndis no se quedaba atrás, y mostraba tener un buen manejo de la espada, sin embargo, su contrincante le superaba en fuerza y aquello le estaba dando algunos problemas, intentaba buscar alguna oportunidad para atinarle un golpe pero la tarea no le estaba resultando sencilla.

La pelinegra observaba la escena mientras sostenía con fuerza las riendas de la yegua, la ansiedad y el miedo se la estaban comiendo y no podía controlar el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan enfocada en observa la batalla que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que el tercer bandido se había acercado sigilosamente a ella por detrás, y sin que pudiera siquiera defenderse la bajo del caballo inmovilizándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Ya la tengo jefe!-

-¡Suéltame!-

Lyndis giro la vista y observo con pánico como su compañera había sido atrapada, -¡no te distraigas mocosa!-, alcanzo a colocar su espada entre el hacha y su pecho, no obstante, la fuerza del golpe la lanzo un par de metros hacia atrás. Intento incorporarse lo más rápido posible sin soltar su espada, pero cuando lo hacía, el jefe que hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a observar, se lanzó sobre ella para intentar acabarla de un solo golpe. No tuvo suficiente tiempo para ponerse de pie, así que solamente rodo hacia un lado mientras que la hoja de la enorme hacha se hundía en la tierra, si ese golpe le hubiera dado la habría partido en dos.

Con la respiración agitada logro incorporarse y nuevamente intento ponerse a la defensiva, su brazo izquierdo había absorbido todo el golpe, no podía disimular la mueca de dolor ni tampoco controlar el temblor de la extremidad. Ambos bandidos sonrieron con superioridad, -estas muerta niña, si mueves un solo pelo mi compañero le cortara el cuello a tu linda amiga, así que será mejor que sueltes tu espada, prometo ser gentil y arrancarte la cabeza de un solo golpe-

 _-Que hago, que hago-_ su cuerpo completo temblaba, si no hacía algo Lyndis y ella morirían ahí mismo, no quería morir de esa manera, ni menos en un lugar así, _-Piensa, piensa…-_ pese a que su cuerpo había caído completamente en el pánico, parecía como si su mente fuera a otro ritmo, parecía como si el tiempo corriera mucho más lento, y de pronto una idea vino a su mente, una desesperada y estúpida idea, pero que si funcionaba le daría una ventana a Lyndis para que las pudiera salvar a ambas.

Tomo aire con fuerza y abriendo la boca enterró sus dientes en el grueso brazo de su captor arrancándole la piel y obligándolo a soltarla, -¡Buahhhhhh la muy bastarda me saco un pedazo!-, con ira le lanzo un manotazo que no fue capaz de esquivar, golpeándole en la cara y lanzándola al piso a un par de metros, perdiendo la conciencia de inmediato.

Lyndis no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tomo los pocos segundos de conmoción que le había regalado su compañera. Se armó de todo el valor que poseía y se abalanzó sobre el jefe de los bandidos, este intento levantar su hacha nuevamente para interceptarla pero desafortunadamente no fue lo suficientemente rápido y cuanto iba a golpearla su cuello ya había sido atravesado por la hoja de Lyndis. Su garganta gorgoteo y la sangre comenzó a escaparse por su cuello y boca. Cuando la nómada retiro la espada, el líquido carmesí broto con más ganas, y dejando caer el arma este intento detenerla con sus gruesas manos, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles, fue cosa de segundos en que se desmorono sobre los pastizales, no había forma de evitar la hemorragia, y en un par de minutos estaría muerto.

El resto de los bandidos vieron con horror la escena, su jefe estaba acabado, ya no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar, por lo que tomaron la poca dignidad que les quedaba y salieron huyendo sin siquiera ver atrás, poco y nada les importo que su líder agonizara a sus espaldas, solo les importaban sus propias vidas.

Lyndis ni siquiera se molestó en decirles algo, corrió de inmediato con la pelinegra que yacía en el piso sin hacer ningún movimiento. La giro con delicadeza eh inmediatamente dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio, respiraba…

Al otro día…

Se repetía la misma escena, la pelinegra abriendo lentamente sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, y una figura femenina frente a ella observándola. -¿Deja vu?-

-Así parece- Lyndis se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras la observaba, -lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, fue toda mi culpa, no debí ir sola a intentar detener a los bandidos. Lo lógico hubiera sido ir al pueblo más cercano y dar aviso, fui muy estúpida en mi actuar-

-… ciertamente lo fuiste, aunque… en parte también fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera distraído ese sujeto no me hubiera atrapado, adema fui yo la que te exigió llevarme contigo-

-Te lo agradezco… sin embargo, quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido si no me hubieras acompañado. Creo que lo importante es que ambas estamos bien, al menos por esta vez, deberíamos quedarnos con eso y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto-

-Supongo que tienes razón…-, la pelinegra llevo su mano hacia su rostro eh inmediatamente la retiro al sentir el dolor –parece que me dieron una buena paliza otra vez-

-Jejeje, si… tienes bastante hinchado ese lado de la cara, tardara unos cuantos días en bajar pero la sacaste barata, ese sujeto te pudo cortar el cuello-

-Me vi desesperada… además… probablemente las marcas de mis dientes le quedaran para el resto de la vida, nunca se olvidara de mi-

Luego de un momento de silencio ambas rompieron en una fuerte carcajada, -Por cierto… ¿qué haremos con tu nombre?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, creo que es un poco práctico andar por la vida sin saber tu nombre, así que estaba pensando que deberías escoger alguno, al menos hasta que logres recuperar el verdadero-

-Mmm… supongo que tienes razón, ayúdame con eso, me da un poco de pereza pensar en alguno-

-¿Estas segura?, pues… ¿Qué tal Eileen?-

-Espero que no me estés poniendo el nombre de algún muerto-

-¡Claro que no!, o eso espero… mi madre decía que tenía una amiga llamada así, aunque no la veía de la infancia, creo que es un buen nombre-

-Supongo… me da igual realmente, pues desde ahora me llamare Eileen entonces... Por cierto Lyn, había algo que quería preguntarte, ¿vives sola en este lugar?, es que desde que desperté no eh visto a nadie más-

-Ciertamente…- la pelinegra vio como el rostro de la nómada se ensombreció y su mirada se tornó triste –Mis padres murieron, desde entonces eh estado sola. Mi padre era el líder de la tribu de los Lorcas, hace seis meses un grupo de bandidos bajo desde las montañas y nos atacaron, murió mucha gente, y los que sobrevivieron se dispersaron, no querían a una mujer como su líder- unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, pero antes de que estas terminaran su recorrido las detuvo con sus manos, -Lo lamento, prometí que no volvería a llorar, tengo que volverme más fuerte y así no conseguiré nada. Si me quedo aquí sola nunca progresare, mi padre era un experto espadachín y yo no le llego ni a los talones-

-Lo lamento… no sé qué decir, creo que no se me da muy bien eso de consolar a otros-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya no volveré a mostrar debilidad… … … Escucha Eileen, me iré de este lugar. Viajare y entrenare hasta ser lo suficientemente buena como para poder vengar la muerte de mis padres. ¿Vendrías conmigo?, sé que probablemente tus intenciones sean buscar alguna forma de recuperar tu memoria y saber tus orígenes, acompáñame, entre las dos encontraremos alguna forma de que tus recuerdos regresen-

-¿Estas segura?, no tengo dinero y no se defenderme por mi cuenta, sería una carga para ti…-

-¡Pues con más razón!, si vienes conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de eso- La pelinegra dejo salir un suspiro con resignación –en eso tienes razón, en las condiciones que estoy no podría hacer nada sola, si hasta la ropa que traigo puesta es tuya, supongo que no me queda de otra más que seguirte en tus andanzas-

-¡Maravilloso!, entonces mañana mismo partiremos. Iré a hacer la cena para que después preparemos todo para mañana-

-¡Espera Lyn!, ¿Tienes alguna ruta en mente?-

-La verdad es que no, pero eso lo veremos en el camino, iremos a donde nuestros pies nos lleven-

-Ja…- antes de que Eileen pudiera decir algo más, la nómada ya había salido de la carpa. En fin, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar los caprichos de su nueva amiga, ¿Qué otra opción tenia?


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba pero es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que en cuanto me pongo a escribir no me puedo detener. Se agradece a todos quienes han leído lo que llevo de historia y también a los review, los cuales leo muy feliz 3

Ya saben, todas las criticas siempre que sean constructivas, serán bienvenidas.

-FE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Intelligent Systems y Nintendo.

-Todos los OCs que aparezcan son de mi creación.

 **Capítulo II**

Al día siguiente, Lyndis Y Eileen se levantaron en cuanto el sol comenzó a asomarse por las montañas. Mientras la nómada preparaba el desayuno, Eileen cepillaba su cabello mientras veía el reflejo de su rostro en el agua dentro del lavatorio. Solo había pasado un día desde el encuentro con los bandidos y el lado derecho de su rostro se veía mucho más hinchado, al punto de que casi le era imposible mantener el ojo abierto.

-¿Cuánto más crees que se seguirá inflando?, pareciera que en cualquier momento va a explotar…-

-¿Eh, a que te refieres?- Lyn giro su vista para observar a la pelinegra –Haaaa… pues no creo que se siga hinchando, de todas formas antes de que partamos preparare un ungüento con algunas hierbas para que te pongas en el camino, eso ayudara a que la inflamación baje mucho más rápido-

-Por cierto Lyn, ¿ya sabes cuál será nuestro primer destino?, ayer no parecías tenerlo muy claro-

-Por supuesto que sí, nos dirigiremos hasta Bulgar, está a unos seis a siete días a pie. Es la ciudad más grande de Sacae y el principal centro comercial, es el lugar prefecto para iniciar una aventura y abastecernos-

-¿Y qué hay del dinero?-

-No te preocupes por eso, con mi familia no gozábamos de grandes lujos sin embargo mi padre dejo algunos pocos ahorros con los que podremos sobrevivir un tiempo. Después de eso… pues… supongo que tendremos que buscar algún empleo-

-Creo que tienes razón, con tu habilidad para la espada de seguro que conseguirías buenos trabajos como mercenaria, y pues yo… emmm… - suspiro – supongo que debe haber algo en lo que sea buena… espero…-

-jajaja, no te preocupes por eso Eileen, las chicas hermosas como tu tienen bastante suerte-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?-

-Nada, nada, olvida lo que te dije. Ahora ven a desayunar, antes de que se enfríe-

-Voy…-

Sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de la Ger, Lyndis había dispuesto un contundente desayuno, comieron pan, queso, carne seca, y bebieron algo de té. Luego de media hora, y con el estómago lleno ya estaban listas para partir. Era evidente que para Lyn resultaba muy difícil abandonar el que había sido su hogar por 16 años. Mientras sostenía las riendas de lluvia, contemplo por última vez su hogar, estaba segura que algún día regresaría, como una mujer mucho más fuerte, un espadachín aun mejor de lo que alguna vez llego a ser su padre.

-Lyn, ¿ya estas lista?-

-Sí, ya me despedí de mis padres antes del desayuno. Vamos de una vez…-

Con el sol apenas sobre las montañas, las dos chicas comenzaron su viaje. Como habían acordado hace un par de días, antes de dirigirse hacia Bulgar fueron hasta el lugar en donde Lyndis encontró a Eileen. Inspeccionaron los alrededor por al menos una hora, pero ya ni siquiera pisadas era posible distinguir, no había nada, ni siquiera un pequeño objeto que diera algún indicio a la pelinegra sobre lo que le había sucedido. Resignada ante la situación, entendió que su única esperanza era que sus recuerdos regresaran.

-No perdamos más el tiempo Lyn, dirijámonos a Bulgar, debemos avanzar todo lo que podamos antes de que caiga la noche-

La nómada puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eileen para mostrarle su apoyo–No te preocupes, aunque no hayamos encontrado nada aquí, de seguro que en unos días comenzaras a recordarlo todo, solo debes tener un poco de paciencia-

Pasaron seis extenuantes días y la pareja por fin logro llegar a Bulgar, al ingresar por las enormes puertas de madera pudieron corroborar con sus propios ojos el por qué era el mayor centro comercial de Sacae. Un mar de personas y carretas se movían por la principal arteria de la ciudad, intentando evitar la multitud, Lyndis y Eileen decidieron tomar una calle alternativa hacia el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, lo estrecho de las vías y el que estuvieran atestadas de puestos, hacia aún más difícil el poder moverse.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos consiguieron llegar hasta la plaza, el lugar estaba tan atestado de personas como la entrada. Sumado a la enorme cantidad de vendedores ambulantes, se añadían artistas que desde los lugares más remotos de la región venían a demostrar su talento, el cual era compensado por parte del público con una que otra moneda.

-Es impresionante la cantidad de personas que hay en esta ciudad, no te vayas a separar de mi Eileen, si te pierdes sería un problema-

-Vamos, que tampoco soy una cría-

-No quería ofenderte, ¿porque mejor no vamos a buscar un lugar en donde pasar a noche?-

-Buena idea, con toda la gente que hay lo mejor es buscar algo de inmediato, sino tendremos que dormir en el establo con lluvia-

Tardaron cerca de 3 horas en conseguir un cuarto en una pequeña posada, estaba prácticamente todo reservado gracias a un festival que se celebraría dentro de un par de días para dar la bienvenida a la primavera. El aspecto del dormitorio daba la impresión de que incluso un corral era más cómodo, solo había una cama con un baúl a los pies para guardar cosas y una silla a modo de mesa de noche con una vela sobre esta.

-En fin, creo que no estamos en posición de hacer algún reclamo, aunque tengo la impresión de que Lluvia pasara mejor noche que nosotras-

-No te quejes, al menos dormiremos bajo techo. ¿Oh me vas a decir que prefieres pasarla a la intemperie?, pese a que la primavera ya casi está aquí las noches sigue estando frías, y luego de seis días acampando en las llanuras esto resulta un paraíso para mi-

-De acuerdo, no diré nada más, pero no te quejes luego si te pateo mientras duermo-

-Mejor vamos a comer, muero de hambre así que pretendo darme un festín-

-… Espero que no estés pensando en malgastar el dinero Lyndis, vi unos puestos bastante baratos de camino aquí-

-Vamos, estuvimos comiendo pan, queso y carne seca durante seis días, ¿no te parece que al menos por hoy deberíamos comer un plato de comida caliente?-

-También comimos conejo ¿lo olvidas?... como sea, busquemos algún lugar que vendan algo caliente pero a buen precio-

Lyndis y Eileen abandonaron el cuarto. El lugar que habían encontrado, más que una posada se trataba de una casa común y corriente que había sido adaptada para recibir personas, por lo mismo, los cuartos eran así de pequeños, con la intención de tener la mayor cantidad de inquilinos posibles. Se encontraba en una calle estrecha y algo alejada de todo el ajetreo del comercio, pero parecía ser un barrio tranquilo.

Ya casi anochecía, y de la misma forma que había ocurrido con las hostales, encontrar una mesa para comer les fue imposible. La única opción fue comprar comida en los puestos callejeros. Patatas rellenas y brochetas de carne fueron la cena de ese día, sentadas en una banca mientras observaban los espectáculos ambulantes que se presentaban en la plaza.

-¿Cómo estamos de dinero Lyn?-

-Tenemos para comer y pagar la habitación por unos días pero creo que deberíamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí en Bulgar para conseguir un poco más. Estaba pensando en ofrecer mis servicios en algún mercader, el trabajo como escolta es siempre bien pagado, creo que podría conseguir un buen dinero-

-Yo también buscare algo, hay mucha gente en la ciudad gracias al festival que se celebrara dentro de unos días, de seguro que en las hostales y tabernas les deben de faltar manos, lavare platos si es necesario-

Decididas con el siguiente paso a dar, la pareja de jóvenes se quedó por un rato más a disfrutar de la tarde en Bulgar. En cuanto la noche cayo regresaron a la posada a descansar, mañana sería un largo día y necesitaban recuperar energías.

Al otro día se levantaron antes de que el sol saliera, desayunaron lo que les había quedado de la cena del día anterior y salieron con la esperanza de encontrar algún empleo. Frente a la fuente de la plaza principal fue el punto de reunión que acordaron, se encontrarían ahí al finalizar el día, cuando el sol se hubiera escondido. Mientras que Lyndis había decidió ir a ofrecer sus servicios como escolta a los mercaderes, Eileen se quedó por un rato en la plaza.

Sentada en una banca intentaba armarse de valor para ir a buscar trabajo a las tabernas que estaban establecidas por los alrededores de la plaza. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta porque solo había tenido interacción con Lyndis pero ahora que debía arreglárselas por si sola resulto salir a flote la timidez que no recordaba. No se sentía capacitada para realizar alguna labor, realmente comenzaba a cuestionarse que es lo que hacía antes de perder sus memorias. Desafortunadamente, no le podía dejar toda la carga a la nómada, después de todo tampoco es que esta tuviera alguna responsabilidad con ella, y si se aburría de su inutilidad simplemente debía abandonarla ahí mismo.

Respiro profundo y se puso de pie, la primera hora solo dio vueltas por los alrededores dándose una idea de cuáles eran los lugares más concurridos y que tuvieran mayor probabilidad de necesitar personal extra. Muchos estaban recién comenzó a abrir sus puertas y ya estaban atestados de clientes, entro al menos a una docena de tabernas y de hostales pero no tuvo suerte, todos habían buscado personal con anticipación y ya no estaban recibiendo más.

Un poco arta de su mala suerte decidió descansar un rato, sus pies le estaban matando después de caminar tanto. -¡ya no lo soporto más! ¡No pienso seguir aquí, búsquense a alguien más!, aquella voz venia de una mujer de unos treinta años que salía de una hostal furiosa lanzando el delantal al piso.

-¡Espera por favor! No te puedes ir así nada más-

Una pareja de unos cuarenta años salió tras la mujer, la cual sin decirles nada se alejó. No sabía que era lo que le había sucedido, quizás el exceso de trabajo la había superado, solo sabía que la mujer estaba más que enojada, todo su rostro estaba colorado como tomate y sus ojos mostraban furia absoluta. Eileen se acercó a la pareja que se lamentaba en la entrada de la residencia, supuso que se había abierto una vacante en el lugar por lo que nada de tonta aprovecho su oportunidad.

-Disculpen pero… necesitan personal- La pareja fijo su vista en la joven, que a pesar de la fragilidad de su contextura, en sus ojos mostraba determinación, estaba dispuesta a trabajar como esclava todo el día con tal de ganar algo de dinero para no sentirse una carga.

-Pues, ciertamente has llegado en buen momento, como vez, acabamos de perder una de nuestras empleadas y con el festival no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder manos. Te ves muy joven, ¿estas segura de que podrás seguir el ritmo?, la paga es buena pero el trabajo duro-

-Hare lo que ustedes me pidan…. Bueno, excepto cocinar, eso sí que no lo sé hacer-

La pareja se miró y luego de unos segundos sonrieron –Eso no es ningún problema, tenemos cocineros de sobra, pero necesito alguien que ayude a las mucamas en el aseo de los dormitorios y que además trabaje como mesera atendiendo a los clientes-

-Seremos sinceros contigo, probablemente creas que esa es la razón por la que aquella chica renuncio sin embargo esa no es, ¿Por qué no entras y lo ves por ti misma?-

Eileen ingreso tras los propietarios y se encontró con una escena algo particular, pese a que por fuera se veía como una hostal común y corriente, con una apariencia bastante encantadora, al ingresar se encontró con una escena bastante opuesta. El lugar estaba lleno de sujetos que reían y bebían alcohol desenfrenadamente junto a sus desayunos.

-Veras, esta hostal tiene afiliación con un importante gremio de mercenarios que tiene una de sus bases aquí en Sacae y todos sus miembros se alojan aquí cuando están en la ciudad. Por lo mismo, te darás cuenta que los clientes son en su mayoría hombres y algunos de ellos más toscos de lo que quisiéramos, por lo que es difícil para las mujeres trabajar aquí y por lo general no duran mucho. No tenemos problemas en darte el empleo si te sientes capaz de llevarlo a cabo, pero si no te haces respetar no creo que dures mucho-

-… … … Eh estado toda la mañana buscando empleo por la ciudad pero en ninguna otra parte les falta personal. Acepto el empleo, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad-

-¡Maravilloso!, nos serás de mucha ayuda, ve con mi esposa para que te de tu uniforme, cuando estés lista regresa conmigo para que te explique cuáles serán tus labores-

La pelinegra siguió obedientemente a la mujer hasta una bodega al fondo de la cocina, ahí le entrego el uniforme y le dio algunos minutos a solas para que se pudiera cambiar. Mientras observaba la ropa pensaba en que absurdo empleo se había metido, pero como ya no había vuelta atrás simplemente respiro profundo y se cambió las vestimentas. El uniforme no era la gran cosa, simplemente se trataba de una blusa blanca de manga ¾, un vestido color gris, y sobre este último un delantal de color blanco, además, se ató el cabello en una trenza.

Cuando salió de la bodega el matrimonio la estaba esperando –Bien, te explicare algunas cosas. El desayuno se comienza a servir a las 8 de la mañana por lo que todo el personas debe estar a las siete de la mañana aquí para preparar todo para los clientes. Mientras algunos se encargan de la cocina y de las mesas, otros realizan las labores de mucama limpiando los cuartos de los clientes que lo deseen. El almuerzo comienza a servirse a las dos de la tarde y por lo general el servicio dura hasta eso de las cuatro, después de eso se avanza para dejar todo listo para la cena. El turno termina oficialmente a las seis de la tarde, después de eso y hasta el cierre que es a eso de las dos de la mañana, se trabajan horas extras, el personal se va turnando para eso-

-¿Te quedo todo claro querida?-

-Si señora-

-Bien, en ese caso acompáñame, varios clientes han solicitado el servicio de mucamas para hoy así que te dedicaras durante la mañana al aseo de los cuartos-

La dueña de la hostal le mostro a Eileen como funcionaba todo, y donde podía encontrar todo lo necesario para limpiar los cuartos. Eran cerca de diez habitaciones los que debía dejar impecables, sin contar los baños. Afortunadamente compartiría la labor con otras dos chicas, una se llamaba Anne y la otra Lucy, parecían estar alrededor de los treinta años y resultaron ser bastante amables y comprensivas con su falta de experiencia.

Las labores en el segundo y tercer piso concluyeron alrededor de las doce del día y para ese entonces ya estaba agotada, pero afortunadamente le dieron un pequeño descanso. Tenía una hora para ir a comer y luego debía volver para trabajar como mecerá en el servicio del almuerzo. Lyndis le había dejado algo de dinero para que pudiera comprar algo para comer, no quería gastar demasiado, así que busco el puesto de comida que le ofreciera alguna alimento lo más energético posible y a un precio barato. Al final termino comprando las mismas patatas del día anterior, eran deliciosas y a un precio que no podía ser mejor. La plaza fue el lugar elegido para disfrutar del almuerzo, comió tranquilamente mientras descansaba sus pies y veía pasar a la multitud.

Ya comenzaban a preparar todo para el festival. Las labores de limpieza habían comenzado muy temprano y actualmente preparaban las bases para los adornos. Según lo que le habían contado Anne y Lucy, celebraban a la madre tierra, se compartía comida, se bebía en grandes cantidades y se bailaba y cantaba hasta el amanecer. Venia gente de todos los rincones de Sacae y a veces de otros países por lo que era de especial interés para los comerciales, quienes usando sus mejores tácticas de mercadeo intentaban vender lo más que podían ese día y los previos.

Al terminar de comer aun le quedaba algo de tiempo por lo que aprovecho de recostarse un rato. Esperaba que Lyn hubiera tenido suerte también para encontrar trabajo, aunque viendo lo talentosa que era con la espada y el potencial que tenía, no le extrañaba si resultaba ser reclutada por algún grupo de mercenarios o contratada de forma estable por algún mercader o noble como guardaespaldas. Le preocupaba más ella misma, no quería trabajar como esclava en esa posada por el resto de sus días, necesitaba recuperar sus recuerdos lo antes posible, quería volver a casa, si es que la tenía. Aquello le angustiaba aún más, ¿y si al recuperar sus recuerdo su situación seguía igual, y si no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, ni tampoco una familia que probablemente este preocupada por ella?, eso era lo que más la aterraba.

Divago entre sus preocupaciones hasta que su tiempo de descanso termino. Regreso a la posada justo a tiempo para comenzar a tender a los clientes, el comedor estaba repleto por lo que le esperaba bastante trabajo.

Justo como le habían dicho los dueños, muchos de los clientes resultaban ser toscos y groseros y a veces los tratos no eran de lo mejor pero mientras les sirvieran rápido y pusieran bebida en sus mesas se quedaban tranquilos. Eran ruidos, y muchos comían como animal pero algunos resultaban generosos y si te encontraban bonita te daban algunas monedas por el hecho de atenderlos con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de ser temprano algunos ya estaban ebrios.

-¡Hey niña, tráeme otro tarro de cerveza!-

-¡Ya voy!-

Terminando de recoger los platos sucios de una de las mesas corrió hasta la cocina a dejar todo y traer de vuelta el licor que le habían pedido. En la cocina también había un caos tan grande como en el comedor, la comida no había resultado ser suficiente para llenar los enormes estómagos de los comensales así que estaban preparando más, tan rápido como podían, incluso el encargado de lavar los trastos estaba al borde del colapso. Eileen tomo el ultimo tarro limpio que quedaba y lo lleno con la cerveza del barril, que parecía que tampoco sobreviviría a la hora del almuerzo, y salió tan rápido como pudo de vuelta donde el cliente para entregárselo.

-Aquí esta-, en cuando se dio la vuelta una palmada en el trasero resonó en todo el comedor.

-Ahí tienes tu propina niña-, su rostro enrojeció, sentía que le ardían hasta las orejas y sin siquiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, tomo una bandeja que había dejado otra de las empleadas en la mesa contigua propinándole un golpe al culpable, lo que lo hizo caer de la silla. Un silencio incomodo inundo todo el primero piso, pero luego de unos segundo todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡HAHAHAHA!, eso es lo que te ganas por estúpido- se burló uno de los compañeros de mesa. Era tal la vergüenza que estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe al hombre antes de que se pudiera levantar, sin embargo sus manos fueron detenidas desde atrás por alguien.

-Creo que ya aprendió la lección señorita, no es necesario que lo sigas castigando, además, con lo ebrio que esta no creo que se pueda volver a poner de pie-, al levantar la vista para ver quién era el que se atrevía a detenerla, se encontró con un hombre alto y joven, probablemente que no pasaba de los veinticinco, de cabellera y ojos grises. -¡Hey tú, llévate a ese inútil a su cuarto a que pase la borrachera-

-¡Si señor!-

El hombre señalado, y que hasta hace un momento se burlaba de su amigo, levanto al sujeto con la ayuda de otro más, lo tomaron de ambos brazos y desaparecieron con él por las escaleras. –De verdad que lamento eso, algunos de mis hombres son algo… como decirlo… -

-¿brutos?-

-Palabra cruel pero cierta, pero no creas que todos son así, afortunadamente algunos poseemos algo más de modales-

-Como sea…-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decirle algo más, simplemente puso la bandeja bajo su brazo y se fue a la cocina, estaba demasiado molesta como para seguir tratando con él o con cualquier otro. El resto del día se la paso haciendo sus labores en silencio, y a pesar de que sus jefes se habían disculpado con ella por lo sucedido y prometían que no volvería a suceder algo así, no pudo quitarse el disgusto.

En cuanto sus labores del día concluyeron se despidió de todos y tomo rumbo a la plaza de la ciudad donde se suponía debía encontrarse con Lyn. El sol aún no se ocultaba por lo que aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba para recorrer algunos de los puesto cercanos, pese al incidente con su trasero, había ganado buena propina y tenía pensado comprar algo delicioso para esperar a su compañera, quizás algunos bollos rellenos o fruta, aun no se decidía.

-Creo que hoy te ganaste el respeto de todos en la hostal, me agradan las chicas así de rudas-

Detrás de ella aparecía el mismo sujeto de cabello gris de la hora de almuerzo, ¿acaso la estaba siguiendo? Se le hizo imposible verlo con buena cara, así que simplemente hizo como si no lo conocía y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

-Que fría…-

Nuevamente en la plaza, y luego de comprar algo de comida, se sentó en la única banca que estaba libre, el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y gracias a los adornos que ya estaban instalados, el lugar había tomado un aspecto encantador. Los comerciantes ya se habían ido a casa y solo quedaban algunos artistas mostrando sus actos. Moría de hambre y Lyndis aún no regresaba, estaba tentada a comenzar a comer sin ella pero si hacia eso, lo más probable es que no le dejara nada a la nómada.

-¡Eileen!-

-Estaba comenzando a preocuparme…-

-Lo lamento mucho pero estuve bastante ocupada, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste algún lugar en donde trabajar?-

La chica afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, abrió la bolsa de papel que tenía en su falda y le ofreció un bollo a Lyndis –Estoy trabajando en una hostal no muy lejos de aquí, el trabajo es bastante duro pero tengo buenos compañeros de trabajo, aunque los inquilinos son algo molestos…- no quiso contarle nada sobre el incidente de la mañana ya que si lo hacia lo más probable es que no la dejara volver.

-Mira, incluso recibí algo de propina, nos será de utilidad para aguantar hasta el día que me paguen. ¿Qué hay de ti? Parece que también te fue bien-

-Bueno, no exactamente. No encontré un empleo de escolta como deseaba, todos me rechazaban por ser mujer, no obstante, un mercader de armas se había quedado sin vendedor y como demostré tener conocimientos sobre el tema, me dio la oportunidad, supongo que debo darle las gracias a mi padre por esos conocimientos, me han sido de más utilidad de la que creí-

-Genial, ahora estaremos más tranquilas con el tema del dinero…-

Después de eso el tiempo paso volando, pasado el día del festival, Eileen continuo trabajando en la hostal, y gracias a que se hizo respetar el primer día ya nunca más la molestaron, aunque tenía la impresión que el sujeto de cabello gris también había tenido algo que ver. No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, pero según la dueña de la posada, tenía un cargo importante dentro del gremio y a veces desaparecía por semanas haciendo misiones fuera del país. Según sus investigaciones su nombre era Cedrick y era bastante hábil con la espada, gozaba de gran popularidad entre las meseras así que no le había sido difícil enterarse de la vida completa del sujeto.

Por otro lado, Lyndis seguía en la venta de armas, y aunque le resultaba un trabajo tedioso y aburrido, lo hacia lo mejor posible para ganarse la confianza de su jefe. Pasaron dos semanas, y las muchachas solo se veían a la hora del almuerzo y al finalizar sus labores. Ya estaban acostumbradas a sus empleos, aunque no pensaban quedarse así para siempre, habían acordado trabajar unas semanas más y luego se irían a otro lugar, no tenía mucha gracia que su aventura terminara ahí, existían muchos otros lugares por conocer.

-Lyndis, ven un momento por favor-

-¿Necesita algo jefe?-

-Pues veras… quería pedirte un favor. Necesito que salgas de la ciudad y alcances la carreta que envié a Lycia, no debe estar muy lejos de la ciudad ya que salió hace poco. Escribí esta carta a mi hermana que vive en Pherae y me olvide de pasársela al chofer, el caballo está listo afuera. Si sales ahora deberías alcanzarlo a eso de una hora hacia el oeste de Bulgar, yo me encargare del negocio mientras tanto-

-De acuerdo, volveré tan pronto como pueda-

-Muchas gracias niña, te lo pagare como tiempo extra-

Obedientemente Lyndis tomo el caballo que ya había sido ensillado por su jefe y salió prontamente de la ciudad. Se dirigió hacia el oeste lo más rápido que pudo, y justo como le había dicho el hombre, dio con la carreta un poco más de una hora después de haber salido. Entregó la carta al cochero y de devolvió de inmediato, sin embargo, el caballo estaba algo fatigado, se notaba que ya tenía sus años, así que se acercó a un riachuelo no muy lejos del camino para que este pudiera beber algo de agua y descansar.

-¡Ay corazón! ¡Que deslumbrante belleza se presenta frente a mis ojos!-

La mirada de Lyn se desvío hacia un caballero de armadura verde que se acerba hacia ella, por puro instinto puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. El sujeto se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada picara –Oh hermosa dama ¿me concederías la gracia de conocer tu nombre?-

-¿De dónde eres caballero, que hablas con tanta libertad a una extraña?-

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías. Mi nombre es Saín y provengo de Lycia, Caballero del cantón de Caelin, hogar de hombres impetuosos-

-Querrás decir "de insolentes imberbes y deslenguados". Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para entretenerte, debo regresar a Bulgar que mi jefe me espera- y antes de que el hombre la siguiera entreteniendo con sus payasadas se subió al caballo y tomo rumbo de regreso a la ciudad.

Paso aproximadamente una media hora, en la cual de manera paranoica miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, le parecía como si la estuvieran siguiendo, probablemente fuera el molesto caballero de hace un rato, o quizás no. En cuanto fijo nuevamente su vista al frente, se vio rodeada de bandidos.

-Hola preciosa, te llamas Lyndis ¿no es así?- La joven se sorprendió al ver que la llamaban por su nombre, ¿acaso eran amigos de los bandidos que las habían atacado en las llanuras, y buscaban venganza?, probablemente no. Se bajó del caballo y desenvaino su espada, la superaban ampliamente en número pero haría lo posible por sobrevivir.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-Ahhhh… es una lástima lo que tiene que hacer uno por oro. Como sea, ¡vamos muchachos, terminen luego con ella!-

-¡Alto ahí cobarde, como se atreven, tantos contra una sola chica. ¡Vamos Kent!, acabemos con estos bellacos- Tras ella apareció nuevamente el caballero que la estaba acosando momentos atrás. Pero no venía solo, junto a él, venía otro caballero, este tenía cabellera castaña y a diferencia de su compañero, su armadura era roja.

-¡Alto ahí!, no se metan, este es mi problema, yo veré como me las arreglo-

-Se nota que estas personas tienen malas intenciones, no podrás ganarles sola mi señora. Por favor, permite que Saín y yo te ayudemos-

De mala gana acepto, era demasiado orgullosa para recibir ayuda de dos completos desconocidos, sin embargo, tenía muy claro que sola no lograría ganarles. Gracia a los dos caballeros la pelea no duro mucho, se notaba que ambos eran diestros en batalla, no se complicaron demasiado y en cosa de minutos los bandidos estaban corriendo por las llanuras para salvar sus vidas.

-Supongo que les debo las gracias-

-Eso no es necesario, solo actuamos de la misma forma que cualquier caballero lo haría-

-En ese caso me retiro, tengo que regresar a Bulgar y estoy retrasada, a este paso mi jefe se enfadara conmigo-

-¡Espera por favor!, hay algo que quisiéramos hablar contigo-

La chica ya estaba nuevamente sobre el caballo, no quería retrasarse más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero aquellos hombres la habían salvado, así que decidió regalarles un poco de su precioso tiempo, aunque si no resultaba de su interés lo que querían decirle, simplemente los dejaría plantados ahí mismo.

-Pues suéltalo de una vez-

-… Somos caballeros de Caelin, mi nombre es Kent y este de aquí es Saín. Partimos con una sola misión, llevarle un mensaje a Lady Madelyn, que se fugó con unos nómadas hace ya unos 19 años, era la hija de nuestro señor Marques-

\- … ¿Madelyn?-

-Este año el Marques recibió una carta de su parte, en ella decía que vivía feliz en las llanuras junto a su esposo y su hija. Nuestro señor no cabía en si con tanta felicidad al enterarse de que tenía una nieta. Lo anuncio a todo el mundo y dijo que el nombre de esta nieta era Lyndis. Es por eso que estamos aquí, él nos envió porque quería conocerla, sin embargo a poco de haber llegado a Bulgar nos enteramos de que Lady Madelyn y su esposo habían muerto poco después de enviar la carta. Por un momento nos sentimos devastados pero tuvimos nuevas esperanzas al saber que Lyndis seguía con vida-

-Nos dijeron que ella vivía en las llanuras solas, y fuimos en su búsqueda, pero cuando llegamos al lugar donde se supone que residía, solo encontramos una Ger abandonada. Preguntamos en los pueblos cercanos pero nadie sabía nada sobre ella, por lo mismo decidimos regresar hasta Bulgar por información, aunque no tuvimos mucha suerte. Ya íbamos de regreso a Lycia cuando me encuentro contigo, es como si fuera cosa del destino-

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-

-El parecido con tu madre es impresionante, definitivamente tienes que ser la Lady Lyndis que estábamos buscando, ahora podemos regresar con buenas noticias para nuestro señor-

-Para mí tribu siempre fui Lyn, aunque en privados mis padres me llamaran Lyndis. Esto es muy extraño… ¿conocieron a mi madre?-

-No tuvimos ese placer, sin embargo la hemos visto en los retratos que hay en el castillo, es por eso que te reconocí en cuanto te vi, por lo que se lo hice saber a mi compañero y te seguimos-

-Vaya, después de la muerte de mis padres creí que me había quedado sola en el mundo y ahora resulta que tengo un abuelo… todo es muy confuso-

-De hecho… la situación es mucho más compleja mi señora. Esos bandidos de hace un rato probablemente sean vasallos de Lord Lundgren-

-¿Y ese quién es?-

-El hermano menor de su abuelo. Como todos creían que Lady Madelyn se había ido para siempre, seria él quien tomaría el trono cuando el marques muriera-

-En pocas palabras, mi señora, tu existencia es un obstáculo para la ambición de tu tío abuelo-

-Pero… ¡Si yo no tengo ningún intereses en heredar título alguno!-

-Por desgracia, tu tío no se creerá eso de buena gana. Creo que su deseo por verte muerta persistirá-

-¿Y qué hare ahora…?-

-Acompañarnos a Caelin, si te quedas aquí correrás peligro-

-Esto cambia todo…, escuchen, debo regresar a Bulgar para hablar con mi jefe. Además no estoy sola, una amiga está conmigo, no la puedo abandonar aquí, no en su estado, ella perdió sus recuerdos y soy lo único que tiene, tenemos que ir por ella-

Los dos caballeros se miraron y luego asintieron –Si esos son tus deseos te acompañaremos-

-Se los agradezco-

Lyndis y los dos caballeros regresaron a Bulgar. La nómada estaba preocupada por la reacción que tendría Eileen, está ya se había acostumbrado a su trabajo y quizás no quiera abandonar la ciudad, y tampoco la podía dejar sola, lo más probable es que no fuera capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Es buena administrando dinero, sin embargo, no sabe cocinar y por las mañanas ni siquiera era capaz de arreglar su cabello sola.

Para cuando entraron a la ciudad ya era medio día, Lyndis se dirigió primero a su trabajo. Mientras los caballeros esperaban afuera ella entro a hablar con su jefe, con algo de vergüenza renuncio dando las escusas pertinentes y agradeciendo por todo. El hombre no parecía muy molesto y le pago los días trabajados, dándole a entender que no había ningún problema y que ya vería como se las arreglaba él solo con el negocio. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que el hombre no armo ningún escándalo por su inesperada deserción.

Después de eso, el trio se dirigió hacia la plaza, el lugar en donde Lyndis y Eileen siempre se juntaban a almorzar. Para cuando llegaron la pelinegra ya estaba esperando por su amiga. Se notaba algo cansada pero a la vez de buen humor, Lyn se imaginó de inmediato que lo más probable es que hubiera recibido buenas propinas durante la mañana.

-Hola Eileen-

-¡Lyndis, tardaste mucho!- Se sorprendió al levantar la vista y encontrarse con dos desconocidos junto a la nómada. Al ver la cara de Lyn pudo intuir que la chica se había metido en algún problema.


End file.
